


Missing Pieces: One-Shots

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Series: Missing Pieces Verse [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, missing pieces verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of companion one-shots to go along with my fic Missing Pieces. Meant to fill in some answers the fic left and mostly written because I miss writing in this verse. I'd recommend reading the full fic first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B Line Droid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to Oleanna for prompting this one-shot and for being an all around darling. And a huge thanks to lilyvandersteen who beta-ed these one-shots for me. She is a lovely person and you should check out her Tumblr and her fic!

Blaine was home before Kurt, so he thought he'd start dinner for the two of them. Kurt was working extra hours at the theater and had a part in an off-Broadway production, so he was busier than ever now that he'd graduated from NYADA. Kurt loved every minute of it, being part of both the backstage of a production and shining in the limelight.

Blaine loved to see him come home with a skip in his step and a deep, happy, exhausted sigh. It meant that between Kurt's jobs and Blaine attending NYU, they didn't have as much time home together as they were used to, so since they were both miraculously free this evening, Blaine would take advantage of it and make dinner.

He was interrupted by his phone ringing and was quick to answer. He'd found since he'd woken up from his coma that it was important to always answer his phone if he could and not to let it go to voicemail. His friends and family hadn't stopped worrying about him yet, so Blaine consistently answering with a cheerful 'hello' was something they seemed to need.

Blaine cupped his phone between his ear and shoulder and answered with a smile as he continued to chop some zucchini for the evening's meal.

"Monsieur Anderson," a heavily accented voice answered. "It's Dr. Lemaire."

It had been a couple months since Blaine had heard from the doctor. He'd seen him a lot after first waking up; Dr. Lemaire had wanted to do all kinds of test to discover what caused Blaine's connection to the B-line android. Eventually though, Dr. Lemaire had found no conclusive answers and Blaine's visits to his lab at Smythe Industries lessened. He wondered now if the doctor had one more test he wanted to run.

"Dr. Lemaire. How are you?"

"Fine, fine," the doctor answered quickly. "I'm actually… I need to talk to Monsieur Hummel, but I can't get in touch with him."

"Oh, he should be on his way home, but his phone may still be off from being at the theater."

Blaine finished with the zucchini and went to look to see if they had any fresh garlic or if he was going to have to use the powdered kind.

"Actually, it is good I reached you instead, I think," Dr. Lemaire continued. "You see… It's about the droid."

Blaine closed the fridge and stood up straight. He wasn't surprised the doctor was calling about the droid, but there was something in his tone that made Blaine feel like he needed to pay attention. "Okay…"

"It's just that Smythe Industries has decided to end testing on it, as I wasn't getting anywhere anyway, and now we need the owner to decide what to do with it."

Blaine's shoulders started getting tight, his nerves tensing. "Right… Well, what does Sebastian want to do with it?"

"It doesn't legally belong to the Smythes."

"It belongs to my family?" Blaine asked, holding on to his phone and leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"No, actually, it belongs to the Hummels. They found it and took all the proper legal steps to make sure it was theirs. They have the paperwork. I spoke to Monsieur Hummel Senior and he said it was Kurt I should ask."

"I… Oh," Blaine answered, and looked up as he heard the front door open.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt's cheerful voice rang out. "You won't believe the day I've had."

Kurt came around the corner into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Blaine, and then mouthed "Sorry" when he noticed Blaine was on the phone.

"I… Um… Kurt is here," Blaine said to Dr. Lemaire. "Would you like to speak with him?"

Kurt tilted his head in question, and then his expression grew concerned. Blaine held his phone out to him. Kurt took it, covering the mouth piece. "You okay, B?" he asked. "You look like you don't feel well." He lifted a hand and pressed it against Blaine's cheek and then his forehead.

"I'm fine. It's Dr. Lemaire on the phone. He needs to ask you something."

"Me?"

Blaine just nodded and then turned back to the vegetables, while Kurt answered the phone.

Blaine only half listened to Kurt's side of the conversation, and Kurt walked out of the room for a moment, so Blaine had no idea what Kurt thought of the news. Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about this turn of events either, but his stomach felt heavy and he had to roll his shoulders to loosen the muscles there.

It wasn't long before Kurt came back to the kitchen. Blaine was sautéing onions and spinach to stuff chicken filets with. He didn't turn around.

"So…" Kurt said, and Blaine made a non-committal hum to show he was listening.

"They need to know what to do with the B-line droid."

"So I heard."

"I told him we could swing by tomorrow and… I don't know… decide?"

"Right." Blaine nodded and sliced the chicken in half to make room for the spinach mixture.

"That smells amazing, B," Kurt said, walking up to stand by his side.

"I thought I'd make us dinner, since we were both in this evening." Blaine placed the chicken on the grill and checked on the zucchini he was cooking.

Kurt leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "What do you think we should do with the droid?"

Blaine finally looked back up at Kurt, whose eyes were staring straight at him, vivid blue, searching his face for answers.

Blaine sighed and shrugged. "It's yours. You get to decide."

Kurt chuckled a little. "I think it belongs to you more than anyone else, Blaine."

"Well…" Blaine thought for a moment. He'd seen the droid a few times since he woke up, and it was a weird feeling, to say the least. It looked so much like him that it was unreal, and to think that his consciousness had somehow been inside that machine? It was extremely overwhelming. He was grateful for the use of the B-line droid. It had saved his life and allowed him to meet Kurt… but now… now it was a weird reminder of a life that was behind him.

Blaine looked away from Kurt's earnest face. "I don't know… I mean, no one needs it anymore… none of the scientists on the project can even figure out what made it work, what made it connect with me in the first place… And it's not like I want anyone to give it a personality or memory drive. Then there would be an android walking around looking like me…"

"No, I definitely don't think we should do that," Kurt agreed.

"I guess we can just let them… get rid of it."

Kurt let out a small gasp and Blaine looked up at him. His face looked pained for a moment, but he quickly schooled his expression.

"If that's what you want," Kurt said and smiled, but it seemed a little forced.

Blaine's stomach turned and he didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"We'll go by tomorrow and let them know," Kurt said and then took the tongs out of Blaine's hand and flipped the chicken on the grill, bumping Blaine's hip with his own and taking over making dinner as was his habit. Years of cooking for his dad, Blaine assumed.

They didn't talk about the B-line droid for the rest of the evening, Blaine filling Kurt in on his classes and Kurt talking about work. They ended up cuddled together on the couch watching reruns of "Uncovering Aliens", Kurt lying on top of Blaine with his head on his heart and Blaine able to lean his face down to place a soft kiss to Kurt's hair. It was Kurt's favorite position for cuddling. He'd confessed to Blaine once that he liked to listen to his heartbeat. Blaine smiled and let his body loosen and sink into the couch, pushing thoughts of the B-line droid from his mind.

Kurt met him outside of NYU the next day after Blaine's classes. "Hey Blaine!" Kurt called to get his attention, and he stood waiting for Blaine with two cups of coffee in his hand. Kurt handed one to Blaine as he approached.

Blaine lifted it to his nose and smelled it, closing his eyes and sighing before taking a sip. "Mmmm, perfect," he hummed.

Kurt laughed and reached for Blaine's hand, hanging onto it and confidently swinging it between them. They were heading to Smythe Industries to fill out the needed paperwork so that the B-line droid could be destroyed. Blaine hadn't seen much of Kurt so far that day, having gotten up early for classes, so he wasn't sure how Kurt was feeling about everything. He seemed fine right now, though.

They took the subway to Smythe Industries, where the B-line droid had been ever since Blaine woke up. Kurt chatted the whole way, and Blaine started to wonder if he'd imagined Kurt's adverse reaction the evening before.

They checked in at the front desk, and Blaine was surprised to see Sebastian come down to meet them instead of Dr. Lemaire.

"Blaine!" he called warmly, giving him a hug and then turning to greet Kurt with a smile and a handshake. To Blaine's dismay and sometimes amusement, Kurt and Sebastian still didn't get along. They were always painfully courteous to each other for Blaine's sake, however, and though Blaine felt bad about it, it could be a little funny to watch.

"Good to see you, Kurt," Sebastian said stiffly.

"Likewise." Kurt smiled, but he looked a little like a cat stalking a mouse.

"Right!" Blaine interrupted and took Kurt's hand again, rubbing his thumb across it to remind Kurt that he was here and he was Kurt's, and there really was nothing to worry about with Seb. "So where are these papers we need to sign?"

"Actually," Kurt spoke up in a quiet voice and then cleared his throat. "Could I see him… It. Could I see it first?" He didn't look at Blaine.

"The droid?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine stared at him in surprised silence as Sebastian agreed and they followed him to an elevator that took them to the underground lab.

Sebastian brought them to a back room where the droid was being kept and said he'd wait for them as they both entered the room. Blaine stayed by the door as it shut behind him. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the B-line droid again… It was unsettling. He was still holding hands with Kurt until Kurt walked forward, dropping his hand and approaching the table where the droid was laid out, wearing gray pants and a white T-shirt and looking like an uncanny picture of Blaine sleeping.

Blaine watched as Kurt stood quietly by the table, looking down at the machine. He held his breath as Kurt reached out and took its hand, lifting it in his own and subconsciously rubbing a thumb over it. Blaine's stomach twisted tight and his heart seemed to miss a beat. He let out a little whimper without even thinking about it.

Kurt immediately turned his head back to look at Blaine, and he must not have liked what he saw, since his eyes grew round and in a flash he'd dropped the heavy hand of the droid - it clanged against the table - and was rushing back to Blaine's side.

"B," Kurt said, cupping his face with a hand. "What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick." Blaine swallowed and took a deep breath as Kurt leaned in, bringing their foreheads together. "B?" Kurt whispered.

"You still have feelings for it," Blaine answered, his voice a little scratchy.

"What?" Kurt moved his head back an inch to look him in the face. "No." He shook his head. "The droid? How could I?"

"It seems like you do," Blaine answered feebly.

"No." Kurt repeated. "I fell in love with you when you were using that droid. I don't have feelings for it, I have feelings for you." Kurt smiled. "I'm in love with you B, don't you know?"

"But the way you were looking at it and… and holding its hand. You don't want to have it destroyed… I…" Blaine couldn't finish the thought. How was he meant to compete for Kurt's affections in a situation like this?

"Blaine," Kurt said seriously, moving so his arms were looped around Blaine's shoulders. "I'm not in love with a piece of metal that looks like you."

"Then what… What's going on here?"

"It's just…" Kurt sighed and bumped heads with him. "I fell in love with you when you were using that droid. Those were the first hands of yours that I held and the first… lips I kissed."

Blaine sucked in a breath.

"And I don't want any of that back," Kurt added quickly. "I swear I want you just as you are, safe and healthy and human. It's just… I know that machine isn't you. It isn't. But it saved you. You know? It brought you to me. And it makes me a little sad to think of destroying it."

Blaine licked his lips and nodded, the storm brewing in his chest dying down. "Then we won't destroy it." That was an easy concession to make if it made Kurt happier.

"But, B… It bothers you."

Blaine shrugged, Kurt's assurances sinking into him. "Only because, for a silly moment, I let myself think you missed me that way."

"I don't," Kurt said firmly.

"Then we don't destroy it… Maybe we could… I don't know…" Blaine thought for a moment. "We could send it back to Lima."

Kurt was still holding him close, but looked at him with scrunched-up brows. "Lima?"

"I know Sebastian doesn't want it here. And my parents don't really want it at Anderson Corporation either - it's just a reminder to them of how close they came to… to…"

"To losing you," Kurt finished for him, and held him a little tighter.

"What if Burt kept it at his shop? I know he wanted to tinker with it a little; he could use it to learn more about high-class droids. It would be out of the way there, and it would be useful. Plus, we wouldn't have to worry about Burt ever wanting to add memory or personality drives… because that would really freak me out." Blaine smiled. "And you wouldn't have to have it destroyed."

Kurt smiled. "We don't have to do that."

"You love me, not droid me. I know that. I just let my imagination run wild for a moment. I want to do this for you," Blaine said, leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt sighed into the kiss, warm and pliant against him.

When they broke apart, Kurt's cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes dancing. "Have I mentioned how crazily, whole-heartedly, unwaveringly in love with you I am, Blaine Anderson?"

"It may have come up from time to time," Blaine smiled, feeling better than he had since receiving Dr. Lemaire's call yesterday.

Kurt pecked his lips again. "Thank you for this." And then took a step back, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You don't want to go have a look at it?" Kurt asked, nodding his head towards the droid.

"Listen, Kurt, I get that it has emotional value for you…"

"It's like a keepsake," Kurt supplied. "From when we first met."

"That may be, but it still kind of gives me the creeps."

Kurt laughed. "Okay. We'll go tell Sebastian the change of plans, then. And guess what?"

"What?" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I have the rest of the afternoon off, and I can think of some things I'd like to do to show you how much I really, really love you in your human skin." Kurt bit his lip and gave him a pointed look through hooded eyes.

"Oh." Blaine could feel his cheeks heating up. "Yeah… That sounds…" He cleared his throat. Just the way Kurt was looking at him was enough to make him feel warm all over. "That sounds really nice."

They headed towards the door, but Kurt stopped him before Blaine could push it open, bringing their clasped hands up to his lips and kissing Blaine's.

"Love you, B."

Blaine smiled and his stomach flipped over pleasantly. "I love you too."


	2. Friends & Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a little diddy for Oleanna and Amysong who both asked for something with B(laine) re-meeting Rachel and Elliot after waking up from his coma.
> 
> And a huge thanks to lilyvandersteen who beta-ed these one-shots for me. She is a wonderful person and you should check out her Tumblr and her fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt walked into B's room at Cooper's apartment just in time to see him pull off his bowtie in frustration and toss it on his dresser before picking another one out from a pile sitting on the dresser's surface. He started tying the new selection, but seemed to be having trouble with it.

Kurt worried his lip and then walked up behind him with a soft smile. "Here, let me help."

B turned and faced him with wide eyes. "Do you think this is the right one?" He glanced down at his pile of bowties. "I could do the blue."

"I love this one." Kurt said as he started to knot the purple and yellow bowtie around B's neck for him. "We picked this one out together, remember?"

B's cheeks turned a little rosy. "I do remember. I really do, Kurt. I remember everything I did with you when I was using the droid," he said earnestly.

Kurt met his eyes. "I know you remember. I… I wasn't actually questioning that," Kurt smiled and tried to reassure him. "It was more of a rhetorical question. There you go." He finished with the tie and placed a hand on B's chest as he took him in. B looked adorable in a pale purple shirt and dark slacks, his bowtie finishing off the look by giving him the air of an excited school boy.

Except he didn't look excited.

Kurt had been by B's side throughout his recovery, but they were yet to get back into the rhythm they had before, and Kurt was having trouble reading B's frustration right now. "You know we don't have to do this tonight if you aren't up for it," Kurt said, sliding his hand up to cup the back of B's neck.

B had just recently started walking on his own and he was leaving for Ohio soon to see his parents again, but first they had planned a night out. A way to celebrate B's recovery, and since both Elliot and Rachel had been begging to see him, the four of them were going to have dinner together. B had readily agreed when Kurt brought up the idea, but he seemed less sure now.

Kurt pushed down the worry in his stomach wondering if Blaine's newfound reluctance had anything to do with the conversation they'd had, and then aborted, about B coming back to live with Kurt again.

"No, I want to go," B assured him. "I'm just…" B glanced down to the ground, and Kurt followed his gaze until he noticed B's hands clasped in front of him. They were trembling slightly. "I'm nervous," B confessed, and Kurt immediately reached for his hands, his breath hitching a little.

Blaine's hands were warm and smooth, fitting so perfectly in Kurt's own hands that Kurt couldn't help but smile. "What are you nervous about?"

"To meet Rachel and Elliot," B answered, still looking at the ground.

"But you've already met them." Kurt lifted a brow in confusion, trying to meet B's eyes.

B sighed and looked up at him. "I know… But I was a droid then. I'm afraid I'm going to weird them out."

Kurt shook his head and let out a little laugh, relief that B's worries weren't to do with  _them_. "Rachel spent her formative high school years posting YouTube videos _every day_  of her singing that no one even watched. And Elliot gets on stage in his band, calls himself Starchild and basically humps his microphone stand. They don't get to judge what is weird."

That made the corners of B's lips tip up in a smile, and  _god,_  did Kurt love that smile. If possible, it was even sunnier now that it was on Blaine's real lips and not on the droid version of him. Kurt was a little addicted to that smile… and those lips.

"True," B conceded. "And they were always very kind to me even when I was just a droid with a hopeless crush on his owner."

"Don't be silly," Kurt said. "Not only did I never really  _own_  you, but your crush on me? Far from hopeless. I had started imagining what it would be like to kiss you that first day I saw you in my dad's shop."

"You didn't," B said, his smile growing.

Kurt nodded, enjoying the way B's eyes were sparkling. "I mean, I tried to convince myself otherwise, but I was swooning over you from the start and scared my dad would catch me flirting, leaning on counters in the workshop and batting my eyes at you." Kurt batted his eyes in example.

B let out a loud happy laugh at that, and Kurt's heart beat a little faster. He leaned in and kissed B's cheek. "If you don't want to do this dinner, you would just say, right?"

"I want to," B answered firmly, already seeming much more confident. "I really like Rachel and Elliot."

B kissed Kurt's forehead before pulling away to put on his purple suit jacket. Only B could pull off so much of the same color and look devastatingly handsome doing it. Kurt shook his head and sighed happily when B took his hand again, ready to leave.

Rachel had picked the restaurant, as was evident by the snooty waiters and the expensive prices. She was doing really well on Broadway and liked to show off a bit. She was also very generous, though, and was footing the bill for the evening's celebrations.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived, Rachel was already there, and greeted them with a smile and warm hugs for each of them. She then held B out by his shoulders and looked him up and down. "That's incredible," Rachel said.

Blaine looked at her a little shyly. "What is?"

"You are!" She exclaimed. "You look just like him, just like B."

Kurt watched as the muscles of Blaine's face tightened, but he didn't say anything.

"Rachel, this  _is_ B," Kurt said, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh, I know! I'm just saying his droid was amazing." She took both of B's hands and squeezed them in her own. "Blaine Anderson, it is very good to meet you  _again_."

B smiled at that and they all sat, but B seemed a little fidgety. Elliot joined them a couple of minutes later, and Kurt just hoped he wouldn't say anything to put B on edge.

"Blaine!" Elliot greeted him, taking his hand as B stood up and hugging him at the same time. "You are looking good. Kurt says your recovery has been going well."

Kurt smiled and let out a breath of relief. Elliot was a godsend, treating B like nothing strange was going on.

Rachel ordered champagne for all of them as they looked over the menus and their food arrived and then ordered a second bottle when the first was gone.

B was getting more and more relaxed as the evening went on, and Kurt enjoyed seeing him talking and laughing and having a good time. Rachel mentioned the droid again in reference to B's eyes, but it didn't seem to bother B at all this time.

"Really, Blaine, your real eye color is just gorgeous, so much better than before."

B thanked her and seemed to relax a little bit more. Kurt had known this would all work out fine, but at the same time he was very grateful Rachel and Elliot were being so great. Of course they liked Blaine, he was so completely likeable, but if Kurt was honest with himself, he'd be ready to defend B if needed. But things seemed to be going well. B's cheeks were rosy and he was smiling non-stop and Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"Kurt tells me you're applying to NYU?" Elliot asked and B nodded.

"I was a student there before the… attack," he said and tapped his head, like suffering a major head trauma wasn't a big deal. Kurt's stomach churned. "I'd like to start where I left off, studying Music Composition and Music Theater."

Of course, that was the exact right thing to say to Elliot and Rachel, and they both launched into asking him a million questions about his studies and what he wanted to do after he graduated. It was the same answer B had given Kurt when Kurt has asked him what he wanted to be all those months ago. He just wanted to make music and help people. Kurt couldn't stop smiling at him.

Towards the end of the meal, Rachel started talking about her role as Fanny and B scooted his chair a little closer to Kurt's, tapping his foot against his and then rubbing along the side of Kurt's foot with his shoe. There wasn't anything sexual about it. B was just very tactile, and Kurt thought he probably just liked to have him close.

Kurt bit his lip and reached for B's hand under the table, feeling down to his core how lucky he was.

"You know, Kurt, as cute as you were together with B as a droid," Rachel said, pulling his attention back to the conversation, "now you have someone you can grow old with."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and his cheeks blushed crimson. " _Rachel_."

Elliot just chuckled under his breath.

"What? You said once, when we were all worried about B waking up, you said something about wanting to grow old with him!"

"I…" Kurt's mouth fell open; Rachel lost what little filter she had when she'd been drinking. He glanced nervously at B, who just looked back with raised eyebrows.

"I think what I said was that B… That…" Kurt cleared his throat. "You had said something to that effect once," Kurt said to B, wishing he had a way to get out of the hole Rachel had dug for him. B wasn't even ready to commit to living together again; they didn't need to bring up  _growing old together_. "And I was just  _really_  worried about you," Kurt added, hoping to explain himself.

B smiled as his eyes sparkled. "I did worry, as a droid, about the fact that I couldn't grow old with you, because you deserve to be with someone who can really be there for you."

There was silence around the table, and Kurt squeezed B's hand, wanting so much to say,  _you are that person, B_. But instead he just smiled at him and then looked back at the table, changing the subject. "So when B gets all the leads in his school plays this fall, you two have to come see him."

B chuckled, and the dinner moved on.

B started giggling more and more as the evening starting winding down. Kurt loved the sound. He'd heard B laugh before, of course, but this was different. He seemed almost giddy.

After they all said their goodbyes outside of the restaurant, B tugged on Kurt's hand. "Let's walk home!" he said loudly, and Kurt chuckled.

"It's a little bit of a walk, B, and I don't want to tire you out."

B just beamed at him and then dove in for a kiss before pulling back, laughing again. He stumbled a little and Kurt quickly reached for his arm to steady him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, growing concerned; B had just gotten strong at walking again, and besides, he was acting a little strange.

"I'm fine, Kurt." Blaine let out a long sigh and then stretched his arms out wide, tilting his head up to the sky. "It's a beautiful night and I feel great!"

Kurt smiled watching him. B was what was beautiful. Still, Kurt was concerned because something was off with him. B looked back at Kurt and then moved forward, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. "You are so gorgeous, Kurt," he said, and starting kissing his jaw and then down his neck. It made Kurt's breath hitch and his eyes flutter closed.

"B." He breathed out. "Baby, not here… We are standing in the middle of the sidewalk."

B pulled back, his eyes wide and bright. "So?" He smirked and then winked at Kurt.

"What's going on with you?" Kurt asked, looking him over. His face was flushed and the curls around his brow were breaking free of their gel and he seemed a little wobbly on his feet. "Oh my god!" Kurt laughed when it finally dawned on him. "You're drunk."

"I am not," B said so seriously it just made Kurt laugh again. "I barely had anything to drink, Kurt. Just some… some…"

"Champagne?" Kurt supplied for him.

"That's the stuff!" Blaine said, taking both of Kurt's hands and spinning them around.

Kurt laughed and then wrapped his arms around B as he almost fell over.

"B, you're a lightweight," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "That's something I didn't know about you."

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck, and it felt so good to have Blaine so warm and solid in his arms that Kurt didn't even care that they had made a little bit of a scene. "I didn't much like alcohol as a droid, but now you know what?"

Kurt walked B backwards a little bit and out of the way so they stood close to the wall of the restaurant. "What's that?" Kurt whispered as B lifted his face from Kurt's neck to look him in the eyes, and he was  _so close_  that Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

 _"I really like champagne_ ," Blaine said quietly, like it was a secret.

Kurt just grinned at him. Their eyes met, and B leaned in for a kiss. Kurt sighed into it, letting his eyes close as B's strong hands held onto his back, and he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Kissing B was perfect, his lips soft and steady, the little sighs he made making Kurt shiver down to his toes. After a few minutes, Kurt had to break the kiss to catch his breath and because B's hands were traveling lower and lower, and this was about to become something more than just kissing. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to go past kissing - he missed B in that way - but their first time after B's coma wasn't going to be like this. And Kurt wouldn't do anything more than kiss when B was feeling so tipsy anyway.

"We should get you back to Cooper's," Kurt said softly, and B nodded.

Kurt took his hand and led him to the curb, where he hailed a cab; it really was too far of a walk. Kurt glanced at B, who was looking sleepy suddenly, a soft smile on his lips and his sparkling eyes never looking away from Kurt. Kurt's heart did somersaults in his chest as the realization hit him that he still had so much to learn about B as a human, as Blaine Anderson.

"Love you," B yawned sleepily as a cab pulled up.

"You have no idea," Kurt said, and followed him into the cab, knowing that with every little new thing Kurt learned about B, he was just going to fall that much more in love with him.


	3. Concerts & Trains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This little one-shot is based on a prompt from VoyageAsia who wanted B playing his music for Kurt and a public concert.  
> Also I want to thank the amazing lilyvandersteen for beta reading this!
> 
> I hope you all like it!

"Rachel, I understand why you can't be here this evening, I really do," Kurt said as he sat on the sofa and pulled on his boots.

"I just don't want Blaine to think that I don't understand how important this concert is," Rachel said through the phone.

"He doesn't think that." Kurt cupped his phone with his shoulder and laced up his boots. He needed to hurry, he wanted to make sure he got to the venue early to find B backstage and wish him good luck. He loved that Rachel wanted to be there for B, but didn't have time to reassure her that it was okay that she couldn't make it.

B had had a very busy school year, getting parts in two plays and doing various showcases, and Rachel had been great about going to as many of them as her work schedule allowed. This evening was prestigious, a competition that one of Blaine's professors had submitted him for. It wasn't with NYU, but a concert and competition for many of New York's most talented artists. It was a huge vote of confidence that a student like B, who was just finishing his sophomore year, was included at all. Rachel so wanted to be there for it, but she had a show to do and B completely understood that.  
 _  
 _"Honestly, I'd love for my friends to be there," B had told him when they found out Rachel couldn't make it. "But the only person I really need there is you."__

Kurt smiled at the memory as he finished with his boots and headed out. "Rachel, I'll keep you updated by text on how he does."

"And when he wins!" Rachel said.

"It's a huge competition; it is an honor to just get to play. He might not win," Kurt answered. That's what he'd been saying ever since they heard about the concert, because that was what B had been saying, shrugging off any ideas of winning. And Kurt went along with it, not wanting to make B nervous, but privately, Kurt thought B might have a chance of winning.

"Kurt, do you have any idea how crazily talented your boyfriend is? He is going to blow them away."

Kurt smiled. "I know, Rachel… Just don't jinx it."

Kurt had to get off the phone to head down to the subway. He thought briefly about taking a cab, but decided to just use his metro pass, seeing as he had plenty of time.

Burt and Carol were in town visiting and had spent the afternoon while Kurt was busy at work exploring the city, but they were both going to be at the concert hall for the evening's performance. As well as Elliot and Sebastian and some of B's friends from school.

 _I'm on my way_ , Kurt texted his dad.  _Let me know when you get there._

Each contestant got to perform one song, and it had to be an original they had written. Kurt didn't know what B was playing tonight. He'd been secretive about it, and Kurt wondered if it was something new. Kurt loved all of Blaine's songs, they were like actually getting to hear a piece of B's heart, and Kurt was excited for him. Even if he didn't place this evening, it was a chance for a lot of people to hear his work, and a great opportunity for B to have his music heard by well-known names in the art world.

Kurt shot off a little text to B.  _How are things going? Are you nervous?_ __  
  
B had gotten to the venue really early with the rest of the performers to take care of the final preparations. Kurt didn't really think B would be nervous; he usually didn't get anxious about performances until they were over, and then he did have a bad habit of obsessing over what he thought he could have done better.

 _I'm freaking out a little actually,_ B texted back.

Kurt smiled, thinking that B must be joking, and hopped on the train to head his direction.

 _Not really, though?_ Kurt texted him.  
 _  
 _My hands are shaking so bad I can hardly text this.__

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and his heart beat a little harder, suddenly feeling nervous for B.

_Oh no, baby! I'm on my way. I'll be there any minute. Don't be nervous, you are going to be great!_

B didn't text back for a few minutes, and Kurt chewed anxiously on his lip, willing the train to go faster.

Finally, another text came in.

_I tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail._

_I'm on the train. But really, B, you are going to be so amazing._

_Aren't you supposed to just say 'break a leg'? ;)_

Kurt smiled at the text hoping the winky face meant B was doing okay.  
 _  
 _Fine, then, break a leg! And I'll be there soon.__

Kurt pocketed his phone and looked up to see the next stop was his. Then the lights in the train flickered and it came to a hissing stop. Kurt's stomach lurched a little at the suddenness of the halt. The train was in a tunnel between stops and everyone around Kurt started murmuring and looking out the windows to the dark black outside of the train.

Kurt stayed in his seat, eyes widening, but not worried yet. Give it a minute and the train would start again.

Except a minute passed, and then another, and then five. People were starting to get anxious now, asking each other questions and getting louder.

"Attention. Attention," The overhead speakers blared. "We are experiencing a temporary stoppage. Please wait for further instructions."

Everyone quieted down for the announcement, but when no more information came, people started to grow restless, standing up and shouting questions. Many people weren't taking this delay well, and Kurt could understand how being stuck in a tunnel could be a little claustrophobic. He still wasn't too worried yet. After another few minutes, though, some people were getting really worked up, while others were just sitting and waiting and looking bored, but enough were upset that Kurt could feel anxiety crawling under his skin.

Kurt fished out his phone again and texted his dad.  _Train stuck, you might beat me there._ Kurt waited but the message didn't send, just staying in limbo as his phone said it was "sending".  _Oh, great._

Kurt waited a few more minutes in silence, and then got up from his seat to stretch his legs; to see if moving around would help him feel less antsy. The overhead speakers chimed and then the same voice as before came on. "Attention. Attention. We are sorry for the delay, but there is an obstacle on the tracks and we have to wait for it to be moved. Thank you for your patience."

Then there was silence again, until someone shouted "How long is that going to take!" But of course the speakers didn't answer.

Kurt let out a long breath and looked at the time. He was okay. He had left early and he still had time.

10 more minutes passed. Okay, he wasn't going to get there early, but he'd still be there before the curtain rose.

15 more minutes. Well, shit. Kurt took a breath to calm himself down. It was going to be fine. Blaine wasn't playing first and Kurt didn't really care about the other performers, he just needed to hear B.

Kurt had tried texting again, just to let  _someone_  know he was okay and still trying to get there, but his phone didn't have enough of a signal.

Another 15 minutes passed, and Kurt wasn't evening paying attention to everyone else on the train anymore, even as they started to grow agitated. All he could do was pace back and forth in the small confines of the train car as his throat clogged with tears and his heart pounded in his chest. He was going to miss it. He  _was_  missing it. Why did he take the damn subway? He should have taken a cab. What if B was playing right then? What if B was worried something had happen to Kurt and it messed up his performance? Kurt would never forgive himself if he'd ruined this chance for B.

Kurt looked down at his phone to check the time again, and the train lurched forward. Several people let out yelps of surprise, and Kurt quickly grabbed onto a pole to keep from falling over, and then they were moving. Kurt let out a half-laugh, half-whimper because they were moving again, but he was still  _so late_. The train traveled the short distance to the next station and Kurt shouldered his way through the people trying to get off. He knew everyone else was just as eager as him to finally exit the train, but right then Kurt didn't have the time to be courteous.

He pushed his way through the crowd on the platform and hurried up the stairs to the busy streets of New York. He could feel his phone buzzing with the incoming text messages he didn't get while stuck in that tunnel, probably a lot from Rachel, but he didn't even allow himself the time to check them. He just  _ran_.

Long legs stretching, feet pounding on the sidewalk as he weaved his way around people, he didn't slow down, reaching the concert hall and sprinting up the stairs while fishing his ticket out of his pocket. The attendant scanned it on his way in and he threw a hurried "Thank you!" behind his shoulder.

Now he just had to hope they would let him in the auditorium and that it wasn't one of those performances that once the doors closed you weren't allowed in.

 _I'm coming, B!_  Kurt thought as an usher gave him a program and thankfully let him into the hall. He stood in the back of the dark auditorium as the crowd applauded for whoever had just preformed. Kurt's heart was beating fast and he was still catching his breath from running. He swallowed nervously and saw a young woman taking a bow on the stage. He opened his program and scanned for B's name.

_Don't have played yet B, please, please._

And there it was:  _Blaine Anderson – NYU Student_. His name was listed somewhere after the halfway point, but not all the way at the end. Meaning Kurt had no idea if he'd missed him or not. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see his dad.

"Thank god, Kurt, you made it."

"Has he played yet?" Kurt asked nervously, but Burt spoke at the same time.

"You okay, bud?" In the dim light of the back of the auditorium, Kurt could just make out the worry behind his father's eyes.

"I'm fine. I just... The train got stuck and I couldn't text anyone-"

"I got the text about the train, but only after the performance started," Burt said, his face relaxing as he scanned Kurt and could see that he was all right. "You should go find Blaine. He's been worried."

"Oh, god." Kurt's stomach knotted up. He moved to find a way backstage, but then stopped midstride, head quickly turning to look behind him as the first notes of the next performer started. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He knew this song.

The opening notes of his song, of the song B lovingly called " _Kurt's song_ " started to play. He glanced back down at the program,  _Blaine Anderson – NYU student,_ and the name of the piece he was performing _, Kurt's song._

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He’d had no idea B was performing the song he'd written for him, and he'd even kept the original name, but it wasn't how Kurt had ever heard it performed before. Instead of just the soft notes of a piano, string instruments were playing. Kurt licked his lips and realized there was an orchestra on stage. He took a step or two closer as the cellos joined the violins and Kurt held his breath as the piano's melody flowed over the strings. B sat at the grand piano playing, his hands moving smoothly over the keys and his eyes softly closed. Wind instruments started and the song swelled with sound; harmonies and melody and layers of instruments and  _so much_ emotion.

Kurt drew in a breath as his heart fluttered in his chest, there wasn't the slightest sound in the whole auditorium except the swell and build of B's music. The melodic sounds turned brighter and happier and bigger as the song went on, taking you from feeling melancholy yet a little hopeful to a triumphant kind of joy. Kurt let out an involuntary laugh as the notes of the song, the song B had written for  _him_ , filled up the room and seemed to find a way straight to Kurt's heart.

He'd never heard his song like this, with a complete orchestra, so many people playing a melody dedicated to him, and to think that B had done this, arranged all of this without telling him. B had wanted to surprise him, and Kurt had almost missed it.

The song got quieter as it came to an end, until it was just B playing the grand piano, and then it faded out completely with a happy little trill of notes. Complete silence took over the room for a few beats, until the whole crowd stood on their feet and started applauding. Kurt wiped tears from his cheeks and clapped along with everyone else. He even cheered from the back, with a voice scratchy with happy tears. Kurt wanted to keep on applauding even after everyone else’s clapping was dying down.

"Kurt."

He looked back to see his dad standing nearby, tears in his own eyes.

" _He wrote that for me_ ," Kurt whispered.

Burt smiled, "I know. Now go find him."

Kurt nodded and hurried out of the auditorium. He made it to the door that would lead him backstage, but was stopped by an usher. "I'm sorry, sir, only performers are allowed beyond this point."

"But-" Kurt looked at the woman and then to the door that was separating him from getting to B. "My boyfriend just played."

"Oh, that was lovely," she smiled. "Probably my favorite of the night so far. I still can't let you back here, though."

"But I'm Kurt," he said, not knowing how to convince her. The usher just looked at him in confusion. Kurt opened his program and held it out to her. "See:  _Kurt's Song_. I'm Kurt, and he doesn't even know I made it in time to hear the song and I just…  _Please_."

The women looked at the program and the glanced around to see who was around. "Okay, fine." She opened the door. "Go, go, go."

Kurt thanked her and hurried to the backstage area. People were milling around, some warming up vocal chords, others lugging around instruments. Kurt's eyes scanned the area, wondering if there were changing rooms, or if B had gone out front already, and then he heard someone call his name.

He turned to see B standing there, looking beautiful in a tux Kurt had picked out for him, his red lips parted in surprise and his hair only lightly gelled, letting a curl fall over his forehead. And then B was moving, rushing past people until he got to Kurt and quickly wrapped him in his arms.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, hugging him back. "I am so sorry. My train got stuck and I was going to be here  _early_. I know you were nervous and I wanted to  _be here_. And I was so worried I was going to miss it." He pulled back to look B in the face. "I am so sorry."

B shook his head. "You stopped texting me and I didn't know what happened."

"I'm so-" Kurt started to apologize again, but B just smiled and leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt took in a quick breath of surprise, and then held tight onto B's shoulders, kissing him back.

When B pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Kurt's, keeping him close. "Well, you took care of my pre-show stage fright, I wasn't thinking about that  _at all_ anymore."

" _Oh, B_."

"Did you get the hear any of it? My song?"

Kurt smiled and moved to loop his arms around B's neck. "Yes, I heard all of it, and B…" Kurt started tear up again at the thought. "I don't think you understand what that song does to me. And then to hear it arranged for an orchestra? B,  _you did that_. I… You amaze me."

B blushed, looking down rather shyly. When he looked up again, it was through dark lashes, and Kurt's heart thudded in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt's phone in his pocket started to buzz. Kurt sighed, "Your adoring fans want to know how everything went."

"Tell Rachel that everything was perfect," B smiled. "And please, Kurt, no more vanishing on trains. I'm too young for gray hairs."

"I promise." Kurt cupped B's face and kissed his cheek. "And I think you might win this thing."

B laughed, and then shook his head. "I have you, I already did win. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." B's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Kurt again.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and let B's strong hands pull him in, the worry and stress of earlier in the evening melting off of him. "I'm the lucky one," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

 

Blaine broke the kiss and took Kurt's hand. "We'll debate it later, at home."


	4. Lists & Ferris Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big thanks to VoyageAsia for this prompt and I know there was someone else who prompted something about the ferris wheel Thanks to you too. And thank you lilyvandersteen for being the magical person you are and beta-ing this for me! I think this is the last fill I am going to do for this verse, but you never know I could pick it up again if I got a really good prompt. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

The day B had moved back into their apartment, Kurt had meant to take him out to Coney Island, but as it turned out, they spent the morning in bed together, and then the afternoon moving B's stuff in from Cooper's place. Plus, his parents had sent him back to New York with a bunch of his things from Ohio. All in all, Blaine owned a lot more as a human than a droid. Which made sense, and Kurt was happy to accommodate it, and he only had a temporary freak out when he didn't think all of their things would fit in the master bedroom closet. B had assured him that he didn't mind keeping some of the things he didn't use that often in the guest room closet.

By the end of the day, they both decided not to try to cram Coney Island in and stayed in, making dinner together and being so hopelessly domestic that Kurt's heart kept fluttering in his chest. B was safe and home and they were together. It was everything Kurt had ever hoped for.

It ended up being a few weeks before Kurt had a weekend free enough to head out to Coney Island. He felt awful because B didn't have that much to do. He'd start back up at NYC in the fall, but for now, he had a lot of downtime. B insisted he didn't mind, though. He spent a lot of time catching up with his old friends and even visiting his teachers from the learning annex, all of whom were fairly shocked to meet Blaine as a human. B said it was a lot of fun, and Kurt wished he could have gone.

It wasn't that Kurt had forgotten about bringing B to a ferris wheel. He was just busy catching up with school; he'd gotten behind while B was recovering. Kurt was still going to do it; it was in the back of his mind. They just hadn't had a chance yet.

It was a sunny Sunday spring morning when Kurt woke up to his phone buzzing on the lampstand near his head. He grabbed it to see that it was a call from his boss.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at a still sleeping B, and then crept quietly out of the bedroom so as to not wake him.

"Why are you calling so early?" Kurt answered the phone. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to catch you before you started your routine and got ready for work," Steve, Kurt's boss, explained. As it turned out, Kurt wasn't going to be needed at work that day. A smile grew on his face as Steve said he'd see him again on Monday. This meant Kurt had the whole day suddenly free. Once he'd hung up, he tip-toed back to the bedroom and leaned up against the door frame, just watching the man he loved for a minute.

Blaine's curls were crazy in the mornings, sticking up everywhere; they were so much curlier now than before. His eyes were softly shut and his lips parted as he breathed deeply in sleep.

This would be the perfect day to go to Coney Island. Kurt pushed off the door frame and went to fish Blaine's to-do list out of the desk. He was going to wake B up with a kiss and then point to  _Ride a ferris wheel_  to tell him what they were doing today. He crawled back on the bed with the list and looked for the right page. When he found it, his heart sank.  _Ride a ferris wheel_  was already crossed off, a firm black line striking through it.

Kurt frowned in confusion, and then the frown turned to disappointment as he realized that Blaine must have gone to Coney Island without him, one of the days that Kurt had been busy with work and school. He glanced at B's still sleeping form and tried really hard not to feel hurt.

He hadn't meant to make B wait so long that he felt like he had to go without him. Had he let B down? Kurt took a deep breath. It was okay. He was making this a bigger deal than it needed to be. Kurt wondered if B had gone with Cooper, and why he hadn't mentioned it. Or maybe he'd gone to Coney Island with…  _Sebastian_.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, glaring at the list. He trusted B with Sebastian, of course he did, but then why had B not mentioned that he'd gone? Would he really keep secrets from him?

Kurt got up off the bed again and put the list back where he'd found it, a knot forming in his stomach. B shifted in his sleep and Kurt watched as he slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and reached out to Kurt's side of the bed and Kurt's heart fluttered a little as B let out a little whine when he found Kurt's side of the bed open. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and then saw Kurt standing by the desk.

"Good morning," he smiled.

Kurt smiled back. Okay, so B had gone to Coney Island with someone else and hadn't mentioned it to Kurt. That stung a little. It didn't really matter, though, because Kurt was the only one who got to see B like this, tired and sleep-happy and yawning as the morning light filtered through the curtains to brighten his smooth tan skin.

Kurt crawled back up on the bed and kissed B's lips lightly. B hummed into the kiss and when Kurt pulled back, B's eyes were trained on him. "Good morning, B." Kurt brushed his thumb over B's lips. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, not today. Steve just called."

B's face brightened. "So we have the whole day together?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Starting with pancakes I think."

Kurt left B to shower and get ready for the day while he started on some blueberry pancakes in the kitchen. It felt like a good day to splurge. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, though. Blaine had actually checked off riding a ferris wheel without him. It didn't sound like a big deal, and he felt silly for letting it bother them. But it was something they had talked about doing together and they hadn't. Why did this hurt so much?

"What's the matter?" B said, walking into the kitchen, hair damp and wearing a jeans and a blue henley. As gorgeous as B was when he dressed up, seeing him comfy and relaxed around the apartment was one of Kurt's favorite things. One, because he was so cuddly-looking but also because it seemed  _intimate_  somehow.

"What's the matter?" Kurt repeated, raising an eyebrow and spooning some batter onto the grill.

"You looked… sad when I walked in," B answered, rounding the counter and coming up behind Kurt to wrap him in his arms and rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt just shrugged, trying very hard not to look as sullen as he felt. No reason to act like a child about this.

B leaned in and gave Kurt a soft peck to his cheek. "Hey baby," he said, and even in his distress Kurt's heart skipped at the term of affection. "Are you okay?"

Kurt turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. He didn't want to be mad at B. Whatever had led to B riding a ferris wheel without him, Kurt knew he never meant to hurt him by it. "It's just… I was thinking we could go to Coney Island today."

B's face brightened up immediately. "Really?"

"It was a thought."

"Kurt! I'd love to go." B smiled so brightly that Kurt couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his own face. B furrowed his brows. "But why do you look so upset?"

Kurt sighed and backed out of B's arms to flip over the pancakes. "When did you go?

B leaned on the counter at Kurt's side, his arms crossed. "What do you mean?"

"I saw that _ride a ferris wheel_ was checked off of your list," Kurt said, not looking up at him and trying to sound casual. B didn't say anything. "Did you go with…" Kurt swallowed, his throat tight. "Who did you go with? Sebastian?"

"Oh, Kurt, no," B said immediately, and reached for Kurt's arm, making him look up at him. "I went with Cooper on one of my first ever trips to New York. I was 16 or 17, I think?"

"You... You went years ago?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"And I haven't been since. I didn't remember it when I was a droid. There are a few things on the list that I remember doing now though. Now that I have my life back." B met Kurt's eyes. "I didn't think they should be on a list of things I've never done anymore, since I have done them."

"Oh." Kurt shoulders relaxed and his lips tipped up in a smile. He felt better knowing B hadn't gone off to Coney Island without him; it just took a moment sometimes for Kurt to catch up with who B was now. The same man he'd fallen in love with, but with a much fuller background.

"Did you really think I would not tell you and sneak off to Coney Island with Sebastian?" B asked, and he sounded hurt.

"No B… I mean… Not sneak off. But you two have history, and you're friends…" Kurt trailed off, feeling silly, because of course B wouldn't have gone without telling him.

"I wouldn't go without you, Kurt," B assured him. "And Seb is my friend, but you are my best friend."

Kurt nodded and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I know. I just… I forget sometimes that… I don't forget - that isn't right," Kurt amended, not knowing what to say next. "I guess there are parts of you I'm relearning and…"

"Things are different now," B supplied for him.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Better. Things are even better now. I just didn't think of the possibility that you had been to Coney Island before and had just forgotten for a little while."

Blaine smiled at him and didn't seem upset about Kurt's assumptions. "I haven't been in years."

"But you  _have_  gone. And you've already been on a ferris wheel."

B face fell and he looked worriedly at Kurt. "Yes, but-"

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "That's fine. We can find something else to do today."

B shook his head and held up a finger. "Wait a sec." And then he walked out of the kitchen without saying another word. Kurt watched him in confusion and then quickly plated the pancakes before they burnt.

Kurt was waiting for him at the kitchen table when B got back, the yellow legal pad that he kept his to-do list on in his hands and a pleased smirk on his face.

"What did you do?"

Blaine just sat down next to him and slid the pad over the table and tapped it with his finger. Kurt's eyes scanned down to where  _ride a ferris wheel_ was crossed off to see a new item squished into the space above it. Kurt's face broke out into a huge smile as he read out loud. "Kiss Kurt while riding a ferris wheel."

When Kurt glanced back up, B was looking at him very intensely, his chin tilted down and eyes gazing at him through dark lashes. "I guess that does sound nice," Kurt said easily, and before he knew it, B was pouncing on him, leaning over and grabbing Kurt's shoulders and kissing his neck, making Kurt laugh until B moved up to kiss his lips and Kurt sighed and deepened the kiss. "We should save some kisses for the ferris wheel," Kurt said breathily when they broke apart.

"It's a never-ending supply, Kurt."

"Oh, well then…" Kurt reached up to curl his fingers in B's hair and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

They eventually had to stop if they wanted to eat before breakfast got cold. Kurt was filled with a warm feeling in his chest as they finished up breakfast and B said he'd clean up while Kurt went and got ready for the day. They didn't leave for Coney Island immediately, wanting to arrive in the afternoon and hopefully be there when the sun set.

That afternoon, they took the hour-long subway ride to Coney Island. They didn't want to do the ferris wheel first thing, so they rode Water Mania, squirting water cannons at other riders while spinning in dizzying circles, they walked down the boardwalk, and played a bunch of those cheesy carnival games where you try to win a stuffed animal. The games must have been rigged though, because try as he might, Kurt  _could not_  win that oversized bear with a bowtie for Blaine.

"Kurt, it's fine. This is better," Blaine said, squeezing the little stuff toy pug that Kurt won instead. "Where would I even put that huge bear?"

"Good point," Kurt conceded. "And Margret Thatcher dog is really cute."

They ate candied apples, and held hands and traded soft pecks on the cheek, saving the ferris wheel for last. By time they got in line, the sun had gone down and the ferris wheel was lit up in purple and blue and yellow and Kurt gripped B's hand, bouncing on his toes. The wheel was really tall… taller than Kurt had expected, and suddenly he was a little nervous.

B looked at him and smiled in excitement and then lifted a brow at him. "Everything okay?"

"It's… bigger than I expected."

"Wait." B turned to face Kurt fully. "Are you telling me you've never been on this ferris wheel?"

"I've never been on a ferris wheel at all," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt!" Blaine started to laugh. "You… You didn't even say anything."

"I wanted this afternoon to be about you," Kurt shrugged, and B pulled him forward in a tight hug. Kurt melted into his embrace.

"You are wonderful," B whispered. He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. "But we don't have to do this if it makes you nervous."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to. I'm not going to be intimidated by a ride children go on; besides, it is on my bucket list now."

B's eyes widened. "You have a bucket list?"

"I started one while you were at home visiting your parents, before you moved back in. It started with things I wanted us to do together, and has grown from there."

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine smiled. "Man of mystery. How have I never seen this list before?"

Kurt smirked at him. "I'll read some of it to you." They moved up the line a little bit and Kurt pulled out his phone and scrolled through until he pulled up the list he'd been keeping. Kurt scanned his list, picking out some of the best ones. "Create my own cologne. Skate at the Annual Ice Ball. Attend a circuit party on Fire Island."

"Wow." B whistled. "Your list might be better than mine."

Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "It's not."

"Kurt, one of the first things I wrote down was  _eat ice cream_."

"And didn't you like that?"

B smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"And wasn't one of the things on your list to  _kiss Kurt_?"

B's smile grew. "Yes."

"And didn't you like that?"

B blushed a little, and it made Kurt step in closer and loop his arms around B's neck. "I did like that very much," B breathed. Kurt kissed him and then broke apart as the person behind them cleared their throat and they saw that the line had moved again.

"What else is on your list?" B asked, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt glanced back down at his list, his breath hitching as he skimmed over  _marry Blaine_. It was the first thing he'd put on the list. Kurt looked back up at B's golden eyes; it wasn't the time to mention that bucket list item though, not yet, even if Kurt's breath sped up just thinking about it. "I also have 'try squid' on here," Kurt said with a smile, trying to rein in his emotions.

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "I'll stick with ice cream."

Kurt just looked at him wistfully for a moment. "Thank you for not thinking my list is silly."

"Of course it isn't!" B leaned in, whispering in Kurt's ear. "Are there any  _dirty_  things on your list?"

Kurt laughed and squeezed his hand. "You'll have to wait and see."

They moved up again and it was their turn to climb into what Kurt considered a dangerously rickety swinging chair, suddenly he was nervous again. "Are you sure we won't get stuck?" Kurt asked quietly as Blaine pulled the safety bar down over their laps.

"Even if we do, it isn't really dangerous," B answered, and then he must have realized by the look on Kurt's face that was the wrong thing to say. "Kurt, we won't get stuck."

Kurt nodded and then held B's hand tighter as they started to move; the ferris wheel was slow at first and then picked up a little speed. It really wasn't an action-packed ride though. As they lifted higher and higher, Kurt took in a pleased breath. "This isn't so bad."

"No, it isn't," B smiled at him.

Once they were near the top, Kurt smiled at B and then looked back out at the view. It was beautiful. Below them were the twinkling lights of the boardwalk, the brightly lit rides, the musical carousel and the strings of lights between attractions. It was like a little miniature fairy town from up here. They reached the top and the wheel paused for a moment.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to do that."

Kurt wasn't nervous anymore, though. He turned to B and cupped his face in both of his hands, and then leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Blaine gasped and moved to hold Kurt's back, pressing them closer together, opening his mouth and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt smiled and sighed, and then they were moving down again. Kurt backed up enough to bump foreheads with Blaine. "I love you, B."

B took in a deep shaky breath, his eyes wide and bright and his cheeks flushed.

They went around the circle a few more times, B leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder, before the conductor let them off again at the bottom. Kurt kept hold of B's hand, a bounce in his step as they exited. "I like ferris wheels."

"I like kissing you on ferris wheels."

"Success!" Kurt said with a giggle, and B looked at him in that way he had the habit of doing that gave Kurt happy shivers all the way down to his toes.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt swung their hands between them, thinking of the beautiful afternoon they'd spent together and how they had so many more beautiful times ahead of them. He thought again of the unspoken item on his bucket list as he steered B to a cart where they could buy some fish tacos. It still wasn't the right time to say anything about the first item on Kurt's list, but someday, someday soon.


End file.
